Dark Experiments (ON HOLD)
by AmericanCastOff
Summary: Ahsoka made a mistake. And now, she is less of a Togruta, and now more of a machine. And "He" will use this against her... To form his own army of a new species, trained to be killers... Will Ahsoka and Luke make it out alive or will they fall victim to his evil hybrid of aliens? (IMAGE BELONGS TO *Raikoh-illust* on DeviantART! Along with the storyline!)


All she could think was how stupid she was... Ahsoka could not win against the monster or former Master... All he cared about was winning. He didn't love her anymore... Did he ever? But as she sat there, crying, he took the opportunity and cut off her legs and forearms. She screeched in pain and tears fell. Ahsoka was not dead yet. Someone was coming. She felt it. But before justice could be served, the former Master was gone.

And who came to her rescue? No other than her best companion, Luke Skywalker. "Ahsoka..." He looked over her mutilated body and he knew there was a slim chance she would survive. He called on for help and a Medical Ship was dispatched to him. Ahsoka was loaded inside and taken to the Facility on Kamino... There, they did what they could.

With every breath she screamed a little more, knowing the pain would always haunt her... Her body was reconstructed. They took off the rest of her legs and melted metal on her hips, down to her feet. She screeched like a banshee and Luke would hold her hand but her arms were gone... They were replaced with machinery. The claws on the end, very sharp and deadly. And then, they rebuilt her lekku's which were burnt and very, very weak. Ahsoka didn't feel real... As if it was all a dream and she'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. As usual.

But no. This was no dream. All real. And when the procedure was done, she looked at Luke. "Luke..." She moaned. "Ahsoka." He said, reaching to touch her hand but pulled back in fear. She lifted her arms and moved the claws supposedly her fingers... "What's happened to me?" She said and when she tried to stand, she fell on her metal knees. "Ahsoka...What you did was careless." He said. "I know, Luke... I just thought... I thought I could succeed. But I was wrong." She stood up and lingered to the side of the medical bed.

"Come on," He melted his fear away and slung her arm around his shoulder, helping her out of the room. "Are we leaving?" She asked. "Yes, Ahsoka... Thank you." He said, bowing down to the droids. And then going to the ship on the landing pad. She was left in the back of the ship and she just sat there, motionless. "Ahsoka, you should sleep." he said. She shook her head. "I can't... He'll be coming back. To finish the job..." She whimpered. "I won't let it happen, Ahsoka." He said. Ahsoka wanted to hug him... But she didn't know what she was now capable of. So she restrained herself and the door closed.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"This is his blood? Are you certain?" Vader said, looking at the vile of red liquid. "Certain, Sir. I took it from him myself." The trooper said. "Good... Bring me her blood." He said. They extracted the blood from her limbs left on the floor... And then analyzed it. It was possible to form a... New breed. A new cloning process. Instead of decendants from Jango Fett, Vader could have an army of Angry Sith. His own hybrid of monsters... "Take it. Clone it." He said. "Yes, sir." They were now traveling to Kamino and he made an unbreakable deal with the Kaminoan species. They were to make his evil hybrid.

And in 3 weeks, they would be put in training for battle... Ahsoka was still alive out there. And when she sees the monster he's created from her, she will try to kill herself... And so, it begun.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Another night. Ahsoka woke up screaming. She checked herself for her limbs and made sure she still had a pulse. Luke had stopped coming to her at night, knowing every time he did, she would say she was fine... But now that he doesn't come anymore, she's lonely... It's a way of getting his attention. It's what she thrives on. Ahsoka felt all the more scared on her own... She left her room and out to the courtyards of the Massassi Temple. Luke was now a very wise Jedi Master and had multiple apprentices... Ahsoka was his master though. She was always there for him. And she's there for his students too.

She stood in the courtyard and flexed her metal feet. Or metal claws... She was a Cyborg. Something that she has always called a freak of nature. And it was her own homicidal rage that made her this way... She only has herself to blame. And, unlike her uncoordinated and evil master, she was willing to accept her mistake... But it might lead to her death...

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"What is this... New weapon?" Ahsoka asked Luke. "I'm afraid we don't know. We're sending someone undercover to take upon in the Facility... We believe he's forming an alien hybrid that could just be a very deadly weapon..." He told her. She bit her lip and the gears in her head turned, literally. "Well then, I guess we better stop him."


End file.
